dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Nightmare
} |name = A Nightmare |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Area-A_Nightmare.jpg |px = 270px |caption = A Nightmare |location = Fade |inhabitants = Varies |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Each companion has their own nightmare while trapped in the Fade. The maps are all the same, just the inhabitants are different. After reasoning with the companion, and in some cases defeating hostile spirits, they are freed from their nightmare. Once freed, the companion will disappear and the Warden moves on. Freed companions will appear to join in the fight against the Sloth demon. Alistair's Nightmare Alistair will believe he is with his sister Goldanna and her family. He invites The Warden for food, The Warden may persuade Alistair it's all a trick, or talk to his sister and kill "his family." * "Goldanna" (Human, Normal) * Skeleton archers (Demon, Critter) * Devouring skeletons (Demon, Critter) Dog's Nightmare Dog will only be asleep; no battle required to wake him up. Leliana's Nightmare Leliana will be praying with a revered mother, finding "peace," she won't remember the Warden. The Warden need only remind her of her "Dream," and because of the Demons' response she will realize something isn't right. The Revered Mother will then transform into a demon and attack you. Leliana will help you against the demon. After the battle, you may encounter a glitch upon speaking with her, which restarts the entire conversation. There is even still dialogue coming from the Revered Mother, at least, the spot she was standing in. Simply try to leave the area to overcome this glitch. Also, it is possible that during the transformation of the Revered Mother into a Demon, you may speak with Leliana and restart the conversation. You will then be speaking with Leliana, and the demon in Demon form, still using the Revered Mothers voice. It is a glitch. * Greater shade (Demon, Normal) Morrigan's Nightmare Morrigan will be talking to her mother, Flemeth, and will not believe it is her and will tell the Warden to kill the spirit. She will comment that the demon is even more annoying than her mother and that it cannot even create a good impression of Flemeth. * "Flemeth" (Human, Elite) Oghren's Nightmare Oghren will imagine he is back at a tavern in Orzammar and is being mocked for being unable to carry weapons. The other Dwarves will call him a disgrace to the warrior caste and to the Paragon Branka. * Devouring corpse (Demon, Critter) * Enraged corpse (Demon, Critter) * Shambling corpse (Demon, Critter) Shale's Nightmare Shale will be frozen as a statue again; no battle necessary to wake Shale up. Sten's Nightmare Sten will be with the 2 soldiers he came to Ferelden with, Ashaad (the crouching one) and Karashok (the sitting one). Sten is aware this is not real, but nevertheless he doesn't intend to leave. If you play on his honor and the fact he has to obey you, you can even get some approval out of it. * Qunari Soldiers (Qunari, Critter) Wynne's Nightmare Wynne will believe that there are dead mages around which is her fault and will try to bury them, the Warden must convince her that she is in the Fade. Note: After freeing her from the illusions and killing them; you may end up in a glitch that cycles the conversation over and over again. You will not be able to leave as the game believes you are in combat. To free yourself from this glitch, walk just beyond the portal to leave and you should see a cut-scene that will allow you to continue your journey. * Dead Apprentice (Human/Elf, Critter) Zevran's Nightmare Zevran will be on a rack being 'trained' by the Antivan Crows. If you can convince him he is already a Crow, you can fight the two false Crows but Zevran doesn't help as he's terrified. There is also a glitch were it will start the whole conversation with Zevran over again. Just leave and come back and it will fix itself. * Crude Torturer (Elf, Critter) * Cruel Torturer (Elf, Critter) }} Exits * Fade Pedestal Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Fade